This invention relates to a coalescer apparatus which is used in an oil-water separator tank. The apparatus permits separation of mixtures containing immiscible liquids and solids without the settleable solids clogging the coalescing apparatus.
The coalescer apparatus is useful in an oil-water separator tank. Oil-water separator tanks are usually installed underground to handle oil-water run offs. The oil-water run offs contain mixtures of immiscible liquids and solids that enter into the separator tank through an inlet. The inlet channels the flow of the mixture toward the coalescer apparatus. The first style coalescers were made up of flat stacked plates that are inclined upwardly from the bottom of the separator tank. This type of coalescer is desirable for solid separation but it is undesirable for oil separation because it is inefficient for oil separation. In order to make the coalescer more efficient another style of coalescer was developed that would use corrugated plates instead of the flat plates. These corrugated plates make oil separation more efficient but they also may be undesirable because they require extensive maintenance if solids are involved with the separation. Therefore, it is desirable to have a coalescer that is efficient in separating oil and setteable solids without having to perform extensive maintenance on the coalescer.
The present invention provides a structure for efficiently separating immiscible liquids and setteable solids without clogging that leads to extensive shutdown and maintenance. This is done by making the coalescer apparatus with coalescing plates that are flat on their top surfaces and corrugated on their bottom surfaces. The corrugations are present to cause the efficient separation of oil and water, while the flat surfaces cause more efficient separation of solids.
There are various needs for coalescer apparatus. Various styles of coalescer apparatuses have been used in the past 25 years to enhance gravitational separation. These coalescers are positioned in oil-water tank separators so that the flow of a mixture containing immiscible liquids and solids transgresses through the coalescer apparatus. Increasingly stringent governmental regulations on the treatment and discharge of oily wastewater have created a need for oil water separator tanks. The following is a list of Federal Regulations that have increased the demand for oil-water separators:
1) NPDES (National Pollutant Discharge Elimination System) Permits. These permits cover the discharge of process waste water. Regulations have been created that establish standards for the issuance of the permits;
2) SPCC (Spill Prevention Control and Countermeasure) plans and OPA (Oil Pollution Act). This has created wastewater disposal problems because there is a push for containment to trap spilled oil;
3) Sewer Discharge Regulations. This is a an EPA regulation that requires industries to pretreat wastewater from hazardous and toxic waste before it enters into municipal sewer systems; and
4) Toxicity Releases under EPA""s TCLP (Toxicity Characteristics Leaching Procedure). Requiring that Wash water is classified as process wastewater and cannot be discharged without treatment.
Typical places that oil-water separators are used are Airports and Aircraft Services, Automobile Dealerships, Bus Companies, Construction Companies, Emergency Services, Gasoline Service Stations, Hazardous Waste Sites, Industrial Facilities, Military and Governmental Installations, Municipal Sewer Treatment Plants, Parking Areas and Buildings, Petro-Chemical Plants, Petroleum Marketing and Storage Facilities, Railroad Yards, Refineries, Steel Mills, Trucking and Transportation Companies, and Utility Switch Yards.
The initial type of coalescer apparatus used flat plates stacked parallel with one another and inclined upwardly from the bottom the separator tank. This type of coalescer was used primarily to enhance sedimentation for solid separation from liquids. Once the flow of the immiscible solid-liquid mixture hits the plates it causes the flow to be split into multiple streams each flowing through the stacked plates. The solids and liquids then begin to gravametrically separate once they are in the coalescer. The solids fall to a top surface of the coalescing plates while the liquid with the lower specific gravity rises to a bottom surface of the plate above it. Because these plates are inclined the solids slide down the top of the plate and fall to the bottom of the tank. This type of coalescer apparatus can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,028, 333 Phase Separator Module issued Jul. 2, 1991 to Wright et al. The literature marketing this type of coalescer promotes the use of flat plate The advantage of this type of coalescer is that the flat plates allow the settleable solids to slide down to the bottom of the tank thus reducing clotting and clogging of the coalescer apparatus. However, this type of coalescer is not very efficient in separating oil from water because it allows rising oil droplets to pass through and out the coalescer with little removal.
To improve on this inefficient means of separation later versions of the coalescer used corrugated plates that are stacked so that the corrugations are parallel to each other and perpendicular to the fluid flow of the mixture of oil and water. The corrugations cause alternating acceleration and deceleration of the fluid flow of the mixture of oil and water. This causes rising oil droplets to collide more frequently. The more frequent collisions increase coalescence. Coalescence is the action of smaller droplets joining to form droplets with greater and greater diameter. Coalescence of the oil droplets creates a more efficient oil-water separator because the rate of separation is proportional to the square of an oil droplet""s diameter. This type of separator is very efficient for separating oil-water, but is inefficient for solid separation.
The solids get caught in the corrugations and cannot fall down to the bottom of the oil-water separator tank. The setteable solids cause clotting and clogging of the coalescer. In order to clear the solids from the coalescer apparatus the whole separator needs to be shut down. This type of clogging and clotting leads to extensive shutdown for cleaning and major maintenance.
There is no known method that provides a means for efficient oil-water separation of liquids and solids without the problems of clotting and clogging. The present invention solves the problem by providing a coalescer apparatus which permits coalescence of the oil-droplets and allows solids to be deposited at the bottom of the oil-separator to prevent clotting and clogging of the coalescer plates.
The present invention provides a coalescer apparatus for use in an oil water separator tank for separating oil and solids from water. The apparatus has a frame member having a bottom portion and a top portion which supports a plurality of coalescing plates. The coalescing plates are spaced equally apart from each other and run parallel to each other. The coalescing plates are inclined upwardly from the bottom portion of the frame member to the top portion of the frame member. Each coalescing plate has a bottom surface that has corrugations and a top surface that is flat without corrugations. The present invention also provides a coalescer apparatus in which the coalescing plates are spaced between xc2xc inch to 3 inches, and the coalescing plates are inclined from an angle of 45 to 60 degrees from the bottom portion of the frame member.
The invention additionally provides for a frame member that has interlocking members extending from the frame member for stacking at least two frame members vertically. The invention will also provide for at least two frame members each with interlocking members and are stacked so that the respective interlocking members are engaged.
The invention also provides for either an oil water separator tank with a rectangular cross section or a cylindrical cross section having a means for channeling fluid flow in the tank from a an inlet end toward a coalescer apparatus and to an outlet end. The coalescer apparatus has a sludge baffle between the bottom of the coalescer apparatus and the bottom of the tank. The coalescer apparatus also has side plates extending from the coalescer apparatus to the walls of the tank to prevent fluid flow from bypassing the coalescer apparatus. The coalescer apparatus is positioned within the tank and has a frame member with a bottom portion and top portion which supports a plurality of coalescing plates. The coalescing plates are inclined upwardly from the bottom portion of the frame member to the top portion of the frame member. Each coalescing plate has a bottom surface that has corrugations and a top surface that is flat without corrugations. The coalescer apparatus is placed so that the corrugations on the coalescing plates are positioned transversely to the channeled flow of the fluid in the tank.
The present invention also provides for a separator tank with a coalescer apparatus in which the coalescing plates are spaced between xc2xc inch to 3 inches, and the coalescing plates are inclined from an angle of 45 to 60 degrees from the bottom portion of the frame member. The invention additionally provides for a for frame member that has interlocking members extending from the frame member for stacking at least two frame members vertically. The invention will also provide for at least two frame members each with interlocking members and are stacked so that the respective interlocking members are engaged.
The invention additionally provides for a separator tank with an access chamber of a size sufficient to permit insertion of the coalescer apparatus into the tank.
The invention also provides for a separator tank with a coalescer apparatus that has a sludge hopper below the coalescer apparatus to receive settling solids.
I provide a method to separate oil and solid material from water by providing a separating tank with an inlet and outlet end. A flow of water is channeled in the tank toward a coalescer apparatus having a plurality of parallel coalescing plates spaced apart with corrugations on the bottom surface of each plate and with a top surface which is flat without corrugations. The coalescing plates are positioned so that the corrugations of the plates are positioned transverse to the flow of the fluid and the plates are inclined at an angle of between 45 and 60 degrees. The flow passes through the coalescing plates where the oil droplets rise to the bottom of the coalescer plates causing the oil droplets to coalesce. The solids fall to the tops of the coalescing plates that have a flat surface. Because the coalescing plates are angled the settleable solids slide downwardly to the bottom of the tank. The coalescer apparatus has a sludge baffle between a bottom of the coalescer apparatus and the bottom of the tank and has side plates extending from the coalescer to the walls of the tank.